crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bea the killer
Everyone knows the popular show, Fish Hooks. Well I met the creator, Noah Z. Jones. He planned a new episode but is was to be a much more gruesome episode. So much for the concept. I found out Jones had a lost episode of Fish Hooks. It was in January the 20th, of 2012, that I found it. I was looking at some files to test the episodes for any accidents, errors, or mess ups. I found a video called "Bea The Killer". I put the file on a DVD and took it home with me. I watched it as the file was loading. Once the file was loaded, It opened with the regular intro However when the Fish Hooks logo popped up, it stayed there for 10 seconds. The episode began with Bea on a bench. She was waiting for Milo and Oscar to come over to her house. She put some food into a bag and then went home like she did in that episode with the werewolf. She begins to feel something weird in her pockets. This is weird because she doesn't wear pants. She said "hey, Oscar" like she does in any other episode. This time, however, it was several octaves higher than normal. She then took a pill before saying, "I am so excited, Oscar". I did not know what she meant by that when she said it. I decided not to worry about it so I kept watching. As I watched, it started getting weirder. She said "I am back!", but she meant she was back as in she came home from the store. I felt weird for some reason but I kept watching. Jones sent me a letter that read, "Dear local resident, you are invited to a Fish Hooks party on Saturday". I thought it was the creator just playing a trick. I said "maybe it could just be a fan?" I thought that that perhaps it was just a coincidence. However, that letter had said, "I am the creator". So, I went to the party on Saturday. I'm not quite sure about what happened next. He offered me a DVD called FH: Episodes 1-19. After receiving it from him, I then said "uh, Jones?" as he didn't say anything. However, he did give me an odd smile. I went home to watch the disc. But before I did, I searched F-H and found out that those were the letters for Fish Hooks.I put the disc in the CD drive.. My computer could only play CDs. However, this was a DVD. I crossed my fingers for it to work. Luckily, it worked. I went back to the scene where I had stopped. Bea pulls out a knife and walks up behind Clamantha. This part of the show was messed up so you couldn't really tell what was happening. Clamantha said "Get off, Bea!". I said "What is this?" Oscar is in this scene as well. Oscar asked "What is going on?". It then cut to Albert under a TV. He begins to cry for help. The teacher begins trying to help him. Albert begins to scream even louder. It was like watching an actual kid hiding and screaming in fear. He screamed so loud, it was heartbreaking. Bea was letting go of the knife. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bea said to Albert, "Don't worry teacher, he will be fine". She then took him away, leaving Albert's class to get crushed. It was so heartbreaking, that I couldn't believe Disney would even allow It. I ripped the file to my computer. It opened with an extra file, but I didn't care. WB. WB. Was that my friend, Will Baring? He was a producer on Fish hooks Until This April. I saw his sister writing something, As I asked Her "What are You doing?", She didn't say anything but gave me a Folder. It had a disc written in Sharpie. It said Fish hooks: Episodes 1 to 4. I put the Disc on the Counter and left. I went outside as i heard screaming. I went in the Backyard, And someone was hiding in the bushes. I just thought it was probably the wind? Well, I was false. It was "Will Baring" making a Episode of a rejected Pokemon character. I asked "Hello Will, Is that you?" He turned to me and said "I remember you, You were My Friend from High School". He closed His computer on me and he just went back inside. I always wondered when He would let Me do anything in Fish Hooks. It was a good plan, To find out any clues. By the time, "Bea becomes an Adult Fish" was aired instead. In The episode that i talked about of her with the knife and the other stuff, The episode was called "Bea The Killer". And by after that episode, Bea wasn't even a cartoon anymore. She turned into a CGish Monster. Januray 21, 2012: Life has not been easy, Handling all the stuff at Disney Studios, Working on Fish Hooks. It was too hard to even make another episode with the Producers. I thought to myself, You know what?, Maybe if i forget about it, I will be fine. But at the time, No budgets for an Episode were being produced. January 22, 2012: Today is Febuary the 22nd, And i felt wierd after Trying to forget the situation. My world has changed forever. You know that Disney only allows to only Air A couple of them? Well I forgot to remind Disney Employees about this episode. But they didn't Believe Me, So i decided to direct a Full-Length movie of Fish hooks, To air on Disney XD Next year. January 23, 2012: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT?! I am tired of Playing around, It is time to go Home and Deal with a problem. That problem? It was the disk. I was tired of doing Stupid things. I went home and, Said "I feel, Funny". I went in My room And turned on my TV To watch the Episode. Hey, If anyone has a DVD Copy of Fish Hooks out there, I need one. I found a Disc that was crushed into pieces, How many pieces you ask? There was alot, That is what I can tell You for now. And there was a letter on the Pieces. A write-Back from Jones. It said: "Nomore Fish Hooks DVD Copys now huh?". January 24, 2012: I tried to put back the pieces together With Super-Glue, And i put the disk in the Player, Praying for it to work agian, Eventualy it did. And it always goes back to the scenes i continue with. It showerd Bea With An Angry look on Her face. Her left Eye was normal, But Her right eye was black with a red Pupol, Crying Blood. I couldn't tell what was happening at this point, But then it went static for 2 Minutes. I fell out of My chair and felt Strange agian. I was like "Huh? , I feel like that feeling is coming back". January 25, 2012: I went to the Doctor and to check my feeling. The doctor said "Are you okay?". I felt wierd in my stomach and said "I Have to go" With no explaination. I really went home and kept watching the tape. Bea was still a CGI Animation. I thought it was a stratch on the Glued Disc. When i checked, It wasn't. She then turned into a Claymation. Bea was making me feel nervous. January 26, 2012: After breakfast, I turned on the TV and Fish Hooks was on. It started but the Intro was skipped, And The Episode was missing a few scenes. It began with some Off-Beat Carnival music, And Bea said "Hey Albert, You want his apple?" He said "Oh, Yes!". He was in Bea's house and, Albert screaming can be heard. Oscar came and asked"Bea What is going on?" She said "Nothing, Nothing, Everything is fine Oscar". Then it went Static Through the whole Show. January 27, 2012: I understand Disney takes chances for something new, But When it came to Barings, He knew about this show best But we never expect something for nothing. We just sit back, And watch the Episodes. But all though, You can tell they try for making Fish Hooks episodes, For the First Time. January 28, 2012: I was finished with Fish Hooks and said "I'm done with this Show, I quit!". And The voice actor of Bea appeared outside my Window. But "Bea The Killer" Was replaced with: "Bea Becomes An Adult Fish". Wich I was satisfied with, Because "Bea The Killer" Would have scared Little Kids. She told me, "Sleep Tight!". I Felt wierd after that. I always wondered when the insanity would end. Well, As i can understand. She didn't give out any evidence, Most likley. January 29, 2012: I was at a flea-market, seeing if I could find any thing Fish Hooks related at the market. when I went to the video area, I found 2 Fish Hooks DVDs, so I bought it, And bough a few other things at the market, And went home with my stuff. as I walked inside the house, I tripped on something. it was a message from Jones, that said: "Dear local resident, I have a special video game for you, look fimmiliar?, Noah Z, Jones". I opened up the newspaper wrapping, And found a video game cartridge. the cartridge was labled: "Bea's amazing adventure". I had very recently bough an "Nintendo entertainment system" to play some of my old Mario games, but I decided to pop this one in. it looked like a glitch at first, because when she was walking in a loop, it looked like a pixlated glitch, but I ignored it. the game went static for a few seconds until cutting to the next level. Number of Levels: World 1. Bea stays. World 2. Bea goes to the abbandoned mental institution. World 3. Bea vs Clamantha. World 4. ????????. World 5. Bea And the Two Towers. World 6. Life of darkness. (There are 20 levels in total). January 30, 2012: I can't speak... she is watching me... I got to act natural. I will hide under my bed, And stay still for the whole day. Bea? Bea? are you there? why did you take my life away from me!?. you are next to go. oh no! she's here. I will see you guys again on Febuary 1, 2011. see you again soon. I am taking a break from this story, until the beginning of Febuary Febuary 1, 2012: Hey guys! I'm back! I came to tell you guys something. Bea is no longer after me. I wanted to be alone in my life of an 11 year old boy, who never gets a break. I am going outside for a walk. oh man... what's happening!?... I'm losing it!. anyway, I went outside to my nearby doctor, until I found an abandoned house, with old ripped up furniture, until I came apoun a smashed up case. it had a memory stick in it. I went home to see what this was, until I knew what it would be. What I saw was exactly what I expected. it was a sound was named: 11B00000FMV.WAV. not having a single clue what the name was, I clicked the sound itself, And it gave me this: Some wierd murmurings, with a backwards trumpet version of "Amazing Grace". since I know what that song is about, I knew something was going to happen. Will Barings oddly out of nowhere came inside, And warned me not to listen to that sound chip. why? because He kept hitting His head with a hammer, And kept crying, And sewing His fingers together. I was scared, so I stoped the sound effect. And left scared. I put the Memory Stick in my case of Bea And "Fish Hooks" stuff I found. so, if you would like to see this stuff in person, see me. Febuary 2, 2012: I saw Kyle Massey (The actor for Milo) today. And asked him how it was like on "Fish Hooks". He told me how much of fun he had on that Cartoon, And I was pretty happy about His kindness, then asked me if I wanted to Interview him about the other 2 actors, And he gave me just the question I was going to ask him. so, we went to my house, And I put up my camera, And started filiming. after 10 minutes of the interview, he left. I went to sit back down on my couch, until I sat on something. it was a VHS Video that Labled: "FH-Corrupt-tape-99236777". I played it, but nothing popped up. after 4 minutes of waiting, it popped up with something. it was a photo of Milo, looking at who ever watched the video. through the whole thing, it showed this image. I thought to myself: "Huh? I don't remember a VHS being under my couch". then when I went in my room to put the video away, And I tripped on a letter. it was another message from Jones, wich I will not repeat. I went to put the Video, And the Message away until, I saw it. A Bea plush... It just stared at me... Febuary 3, 2012: I was on Youtube today, And found a video called: "Bea's Valentine Update, (UNRELEASED DISNEY CHANNEL PROMO)". I clicked it, And this is what the video gave me. it popped up with Bea saying: "Hey everyone, it's Bea. today, I am going to date Oscar". then she began walking with a distorted piano quietly played sounding like Beethoven Music. Bea then came up to Oscar, then kissed him. Bea And Oscar then said together: "Remember to watch "Fish Hooks" everyday on Disney Channel, or Disney XD". then the video ended. I was happy about this cute thing I saw. 　 Febuary 4, 2012: I was going to see the Bea's Valentines video again, but I checked the user's account (I will not tell Her name, but I will tell what happened). I checked Her account, but it was closed. this (user) no longer exsisted. I was very upset, I needed to get to the bottom of this. oh yeah, as a shoutout, I need help from many of you to help me get better resaults about "Bea The Killer", And all this "Fish Hooks" stuff. I need help to find more Episodes, Videos, DVDs, ETC, because I need to complete the pieces to this puzzle. I need many of you to help. "Disney XD" And "Disney Channel" will not let me post any of these footages to Youtube, due to claiming copyright. if you search harder, you might get more details on other sites, or other parts on this story, because I need a petition for me to post these footages to Youtube, or release these footages to public, since Disney copyright won't let me. Febuary 6, 2012: Bea is here... Just kidding. anyways, I went to "Wal-Mart", And bought a DVD that was marked: "FH-SE01EP06". I bought it, And went home with it. It was the alternative version of when "Bea becomes an adult Fish". it began with bea in her house. someone called, but it was too distorted to hear. but I think the person who called said: "I will find you"... I was disturbed, until I came across Clamantha And Bea fighting. Bea then puts a serious look on her face, looking very angry, inverted colors. the background was blue, And sketchy, And the scene was inverted colors. it played some wierd video game glitch tune, that sounded reversed. Clamantha asked Bea: "Uh Bea? what's wrong?". Milo then appears, asking something simmalar: "Bea? is something the matter?". Bea ready to attack Clamantha is shown. Bea is horribly pulling out her toung, And cutting it up. Milo trys to catch the phone to call for help, but it was too late. Bea then is shown laughing while torturing Albert, with a static background. then the scene inverts itself, And the scene cuts to blue. after 10 seconds of black, Bea is shown with a knife, saying: "They are done, Yes!". Bea leaves, looking very happy, covered in they're blood. who's blood? Albert's blood, Clamantha's blood, And Milo's blood. then the video went black for 1 minute with the song to "Independent Women" backwards. a sign popped up, saying: "Bea will follow you for life". I was pretty scared actualy. Bea is then shown with blood on her eye. then the screen cut to static. Febuary 7, 2012: I went to Disneyland today, so I went on my normal rides, until, I saw her. the voice actor for Bea. I ran off scared, And ran to Tommorowland. I was scarred for some time now. so, if you see Bea's voice actor ever at Disneyland, run away from Her. I wouldn't won't you to suffer from these fucked up nightmares I've been having lately. Anyways, I really haven't described my day at Disneyland, haven't I? I went on the train tour, I went on my favorite rides, And I did many other things. Disneyland is fun, but not when you see Bea's voice actor. anyways, I have to go. I will be writing another part after my trip. see you soon. Febuary 10, 2012: Hey guys! I'm back! I have some great news! I am moving! I will be bringing my stuff with me! it will be fun, as a fact, I am moving to anaheim, CA. I will no longer be needing my junk from "Fish Hooks", Or Bea. see you after the move. Febuary 12, 2012: I moved to my new house, And no sign of Bea or "Fish Hooks" anywhere. anyways, I'm going back to Disneyland in 4 days, And I will be bringing my computer to do some blogging about my trip. I haven't descirbed why I moved. Haven't I? I had to move, because my Land lord was too busy to pay my Dad at work. He will hope to get a new job soon. My Mom is doing good, since the move. we moved to a hotel near Disneyland. it the best there. I really love it. I thank my parents for moving here! "Hey Oscar!". just kidding... I just needed to let that out. sorry. I want have anymore nightmares about those pieces of junk you called: "Bea the killer, Bea's amazing adventure, ETC". Despite the differences between me today: I used to be a messed up person with those things. Me today: I live happy with my Mom And Dad, in a hotel, near Disneyland. I will be writing my adventures here everyday! Febuary 13, 2012: Just to let you know, I will not be posting a post on Febuary 14, 2012, but I will be posting a post on Febuary 15, 2012. so I will be seeing you soon. but just another thing: the trip was great, but people were talking alot. there was alot of Babys laughing, alot of kids watching movies, And parents keeping eye on they're kids. well, I did find a VHS under my seat, but I ignored it. I didn't even read the lable. as happy as I was, when I walked off the plane, I happily walked. not in a gay way, but you what I mean. Febuary 14, 2012: I know I shouldn't be posting this on Valentines Day, but I had to let this out. I was in the bathroom, And after a bathroom break, I found a blank DVD. I played it in my small laptop, And it gave me this: "BEA84843893984G". I clicked it, And it was just the end of me. it was Bea looking at me. Smiling. this was no normal smile, but a big smile with red versions of Her eyes. I passed out, having to go to a doctor. when I came back from the appointment, I found the case I put all my "Bea the killer", And "Fish Hooks" stuff in. I just ignored it, putting it under my bed in the Hotel. I remembered, at the end of the video, it would have been Bea killing somebody, wich is most likley. Febuary 15, 2012: I was on Ebay with my computer, until I came apoun A product that said: "Fish Hooks 2010, Cartoon DVD RARE". after a major bidding war of 200 Dollars, I got it later today in the mail. after watching the DVD, I was going to put it in the case, until when I checked under my bed, And had seen it was gone. I was very upset, And went downstairs to see if any of the cleaners took it. well, they didn't. I needed to know who did it, before we went to our Nearby "Wal-Mart". I needed to know how it went missing. after alot of thinking, I will explain tommorow. Febuary 17, 2012: I went to go get some snacks, until I found a box. My case? My case! when security wasn't looking, I secretly took the case back to the hotel. but when I checked the case, some of the stuff was missing. I checked the back of the hotel, And I found my missing parts of this collection. I fell in the nerby Pool at the Hotel, And found a broken glass piece. something was written on the piece. it read: "I killed you're friend Will Barings, now I will get you!". I was really scared. I took the piece, And put it in my case with the stuff I talked about. I will not be doing the next few days, but I will be posting a blog post on Febuary 20, 2012. see you again on Febuary 20, 2012. Febuary 20, 2012: This post begins with a shoutout. the shout is I need more help finding more pieces to this puzzle. I really need help. anyways back to the real deal. I went downstairs, because me, my Mom, And my Dad were going to the dollar store. I found alot of things I will need. #A notebook. #A flashlight. #A new turtle! Anyways, enough with that. I also found a "Fish Hooks" Notebook, And I bought it. when I looked inside the Notebook, And saw concept drawings of Bea. I passed out. I woke up 10 minutes later. I was in the pool, after I woke up. I was drowning like crazy! I fell inside even deeper, due to terms, stress. I walked out, to take a shower, until I tripped on something, And cut my knee. what I saw was horrible. it was a letter, And I opened it up. what was inside was horrible. it was Will’s chopped up fingers. I was grossed out. maggots were all over them. I dropped them, And left in fear. I went back to my Hotel room, to tell my parents I had to go see a doctor, but they were gone. I found them in my part of the room. I found them in my closet, with they’re fingers sewed together, holding papers saying: "Help us!". I was crying really hard, I went to bed, crying. eventually I fell asleep. Febuary 21, 2012: I woke up, going to the bathroom. after brushing my teeth, I went outside, And went inside the car. I heard a voice, saying: "Son, come on, let’s go to Disneyland". I was happy to find out they were alive, but after they’re fingers were sewed, they’re fingers hurted the whole day. recently, we drove off. when we got there. I walked around the park happily. until I saw Her again. how long will this nightmare go on!? I will be going to see her after this. well, I saw Her, And asked Her if she liked being the voice of Bea. She said: "I love my job, I love doing Her voice, it is fun!". she then left. I was walking to: "Buzz Lightyear’s astro blaster ride", until there was alot of cops there, And they found Will’s dead body. I was very upset. I only wanted a normal day at Disneyland: The theme park of happiness/the happiest place on earth. I passed out once more. I was at the security room, but I checked out just fine. I don’t know what happened, And to this day, I still don’t. there was a police investigation about Will Baring’s death. And yet till today, nothing was recovered from his death. Febuary 24, 2012: I am going to see Will be seeing another one of my Friends. well, I'm here. I will ask Him if he knows about "Bea the killer". after alot of asking, He didn't say anything, but He gave me a letter from Jones. it was the same one where I got the disc. I ran outside, to get some air. until I saw Her. Bea. she looked at me like how She did in the photo. I ran back inside in fear, needing help. my friend asked me if I was okay. He left off back to his room, giving me a VHS with a lable, wich I will not reveal. I put it in my case. I bring my case with me everywhere I go. after we left, I forgot my case. oh fuck I though. well, at least it's in good hands. Febuary 25, 2012: I don't have much time, maybe a few hours. I am keeping my "FIsh Hooks" And Bea case away from me for a while, it's the only way to stop it. I am letting my friend keep that shit away from me for a few days. I am going to stop posting blog posts for now, because I need a break from "Bea the killer", And my "Fish Hooks" stuff, till Febuary 26, 2012. see you then. Febuary 26, 2012: Okay, okay, I got back my stuff, after going back to my friend's house. I got back my stuff, after He complained to His parents He couldn't sleep for the whole night. I felt bad for him, since I know how He feels. having those things with you is a living hell. And I mean a living hell. I have had it with that stuff in that case. I will be putting a lock on the case until the beginning of march. I am getting a break from that case with the stuff inside it, And until the beginning of March, I wont... be... back... Bea, Bea, Bea. you are a physco. Bea, Bea, Bea. you kill people all day! Bea, Bea, Bea. you let Albert die! Bea, Bea, Bea, I will find you! Bea, Bea, Bea, you won't get away with this. Bea, Bea, Bea, I am leaving this blog post journal, until the beginning of March! Bea, Bea, Bea, you don't know when to stop, Bea, Bea, Bea, don't kill me. Bea, Bea, Bea, see you on march 1, 2012, but I will be posting how life is on Febuary 27, 2012, Bea, Bea, Bea, see you until March 1, 2012. Bea, Bea, Bea.... Febuary 27, 2012: hey Bea, I'm back. I quickly ran outside, to see my case came back to me. I picked it up, And went back inside. now, with another DVD. I would rather not say what the Lable was, for reasons you will see in a second. I played it, since we brough all of our stuff, And I watched it. it began with: Bea walking down the street, angry looking. she said: "Milo? Milo? where are you? I have a big suprise for you". Milo walked around Her, making Her mad, Bea then pulled out a knife, And started stabbing Milo. there was blood everywhere. I couldn't believe what I saw. the screen cut to black for 10 seconds, then popping up with bea saying: "NOW CLAMANTHA!". walking off happy, because She killed someone again. Clamantha is seen in Her room, trying to kiss Oscar like normal, until Bea comes in out of nowhere, saying: "CLAMANTHA, YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR THE LAST TIME! OSCAR IS MIIIIINE!". Clamantha trys to run off, but it was too late. as she is getting stabbed, Bodies by "Drowning Pool" begins playing. Oscar is afraid, saying: "I gotta get outta here!", in a worried voice. apperently being dragged by Bea, Oscar screams even louder, with "Bodies" still playing. After the tune was over, Bea said: "I'm finnaly finished!". Bea drops the knife, And goes to the school. The school is empty, but Joctopus was the only one there. Bea ties Him up, taking him to his locker. Joctopus looking very scared, with bea looking very evily happy. Joctopus said to Bea: "I though you were going to kill me". in a scared voice. bea replied: "I'm not going to kill you yet". it then cut to static for a split second, then showing Bea covered in: blood, shit, And urin, saying: "Man, that was awesome". "Next stop, Shellsea". then the video, cut to static. great! another episode went missing! "Bea the killer (Part 3)" wasn't. it opened with Bea going at a wierd area of the empty school. She later starts running, until the screen cut to black for a half a second, revealing Bea crudely cutting Shellsea appart. Shellsea did not say Her normal "Girl" stuff this time, but was begging for mercy. Bea didn't listen, but kept stabbing Her, laughing. this stabbing went on, And on for 30 seconds. it got more pained, And Shellsea's crying got more realistic, better acting than you could thing possible. the screen cut to black after that. after that was over, Bea was shown with blood all over Her left side of Her face, leaving. Shellsea got up, coming back to life. I thought to myself: "You can't come back, after you die? Can you?". I stood disturbed until Shellsea started running after Her, screaming: "This is for killing everyone!". Bea looked behind, And saw Shellsea trying to rip of Bea's hair. Bea pulled out an AX, And smashed Her chest with it. running off, getting arrested for the 6 counts of murder. the episode ended with Bea in a Police car, driving off. with a sign popping up with the "Fish Hooks" theme playing, that said: "Bea killed all of the kids, see you in part 4 of this continuing insanity". I passed out, as I heard Bea in my mind, saying: "YOU WON'T WAKE UP UNTIL PART 4!". I was afraid, so I will be doing another post tommorow. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Jornel Category:Lost episudes Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:I was an intern at...